


Clumsy

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Oh it's a songfic and Greg is clumsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

Greg Sanders was dancing in his lab. He had hours left in his shift and things were blessedly and cursedly slow. He was still new to the team and his antics had raised plenty of eyebrows.

 

The music went mute and he spun around.

 

_First time_  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me

 

He felt his face flame under the weight of large, liquid brown eyes. The rugged features and masculine body had a different heat pooling in his gut. 

 

A hand shot out and the thick southern accent made him weak in the knees, “Nick Stokes, CSI.”

 

_Play it cool_  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me

 

Greg cleared his throat and hoped that his hand wasn’t clammy when he replied as he shook the warm, blunt fingered hand, “Greg Sanders.

 

*~*

 

_Tripping_

 

“Greggo, you got my results?”

 

Greg felt the full bodied rush at the sound of Nick’s voice. But as he turned he tripped over his feet. Strong hands caught him by the shoulder and the hip to keep him from falling.

 

“Greg?”

 

He was drowning in liquid brown pools.

 

“Greggo? You aren’t getting sick are you?”

 

Greg shook his head and slowly pulled out of Nick’s grasp. “I’m fine, Nicky.”

 

“Results?”

 

*~*

 

_Stumbling_

 

He was so tired, dead on his feet. Two shifts had stretched into three. If he did not see the inside of the lab it would be too soon. He pushed the locker room door open and stumbled as he drug his feet.

 

Warm hands steadied him by the shoulders. He moaned when they squeezed gently. “You just now getting off shift?”

 

He hung his head so that Nick wouldn’t stop touching him, “Yeah.”

 

“Two shifts?”

 

“Three.”

 

The hands left his shoulders and he wanted to whine like a toddler. He heard the jangle of keys. He looked up and blinked.

 

“What?” Nick was the picture of innocence. “I’m getting off shift. I only worked one not three. I’ll drive you home.”

 

His heart skipped a beat as he nodded his head.

 

*~*

 

_Fumbling_

 

He cursed under his breath as his hands shook violently. He just could not get them to stop. Every one assured him it would stop.

 

He fumbled with coffee cup and spilled the bitter liquid across the break room table.

 

“Way to go, Sanders.” Hodges said smugly. Greg just took a deep breath and hoped that irritating man would go away.

 

“I’m still waiting on my results, Hodges.” Nick’s accent seemed thicker. Greg heard Hodges muttering under his breath.

 

He clenched his hands into fists as he pushed his chair back. A hand settled on his arm. Nick’s eyes were both gentle and concerned.

 

“I’ve got this, G.”

 

*~*

 

_Can't breathe_  
When you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy,  
Whoa now, think I'm goin’ down  
Friends don't know what’s with me

 

He couldn’t stop himself. He knew it was stupid. Nick Stokes was simply the most beautiful and unattainable man he had ever met. It didn’t stop him from dreaming.

 

“G?”

 

They were working side by side. Nick’s long fingers brushed over his sleeve. His breath caught and his gut churned.

 

“I think we need to go back to the sight of the first event.”

 

He blinked and nodded. He tried not to let his disappointment show. 

 

Later, he felt a little guilty for snapping at Sara.

 

“What is your problem, Greg?”

 

With the picture of Nick in his mind and his heart breaking, he shrugged, “Sorry, Sara. Forgive me?”

 

Sara cocked her head to the side, “You haven’t been yourself lately, you want to talk about it?”

 

He just shook his head and went back to work.

 

*~*

 

_Slipping_

 

He wrapped his towel about his waist. He thought he was alone so when he heard the rattle of the shower curtain, he turned to fast. His feet couldn’t gain any traction. He felt the moment as his feet slipped out from under him. It was going to hurt.

 

He was grabbed and before he could cry out, Nick was taking the brunt of the fall with his body.

 

“Shit, Nick, are you okay, I’m sorry.” Greg babbled.

 

Nick’s eyes were wide and his lips were parted in surprise. Greg’s voice trailed off. Their bodies were pressed together from thigh to chest. Only towels separated them. Greg froze.

 

Nick’s hand cupped the back of his head and brought their mouths together with a gentle brush of lips.

 

*~*

 

_Tumbling and Crumbling_

 

He ducked his head shyly as he fiddled with his coffee cup. Nick cleared his throat.

 

“I don’t know when it started,” the southern twang caressed his ears. “I’ve always thought I was a straight man. But you had all my defenses crumbling, G. I couldn’t help myself. You had me tumbling head over heels.”

 

“You’re not lying to me?” He had to be sure. Nick could break his heart into a thousand pieces. But the familiar hand was cupping his face and lifting it.

 

Those brown orbs were soft and tender. His breath caught in his chest. “I’m not lying, I’m terrified.” Nick’s adam’s apple bobbed. “Can we try this?”

 

_You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships…._

_The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back_

 

Greg felt his face split into a smile so big it hurt. “Oh god, yes!”

 

Nick was smiling as their lips connected.

 

*~*

 

_Sinking_

 

Greg moaned. Nick was sinking into his body, joining them in the most intimate way. He lifted his hips and wrapped his long legs around Nick’s narrow hips.

 

His ecstasy burst forth as he cried out when he came.

 

*~*

 

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love_

 

They were snuggled under a blanket on the couch. He lifted his head and looked into Nick’s smiling eyes.

 

“When did you know you were falling in love with me?”

 

Nick blushed and Greg thought he was so adorable.

 

“You were just so fucking clumsy,” Nick said ducking his head, “So damn adorable, how could I resist?”

 

Greg groaned and burrowed into Nick’s chest, feeling his lover shaking with laughter.

  



End file.
